The Last Wish
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: A teen goes to Galaxy High seeking revenge for the death of his parents. His target: Princess Emma Stiles, Joshua Kirkpatrick's girlfriend. Will he succeed? How is Emma's sudden ailing tied into this teen? Story better than summary. JxOC, Charact.Death


**Well... I really felt like writing an angst oneshot fic., so I came up with this (though this is a REALLY long oneshot). I hope you guys like it! I'm feeling a little depressed myself at the moment so -sigh-, not much to say... I suppose.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**If you want to see a happy-ending sequel, or just an aftermath sequel, please let me know in your review if you leave one! (PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! MUCH MUCH APPRECIATED!)**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Team Galaxy (c) Marathon  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

"Good morning!" Emma exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend Joshua Kirkpatrick.

"Morning, Emma," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Where's Yoko?"

Awful singing answered his question. "Good _morrrrnniiiinnngggggg!_" she sang, skipping towards them with books in hand.

"You're at it already Yoko?" Brett inquired, scratching at his spiky blonde hair as he walked to them with his textbooks, "It's still early."

She did a twirl, giving them a thumbs up and a wink. "It's never too early for the birth of stardom!"

"If you say so," the 10 year old marshal replied.

"Well… shall we go to breakfast?" Josh inquired, taking Emma's hand as the team walked through the hallway to the Galaxy High cafeteria.

When they arrived, the rest of the marshals were all gathered around a certain student it seemed.

"Hmm… who's the new kid?" Brett asked.

Emma tried to look over the crowd. "Well… whoever it may be, let's go introduce ourselves to them," she said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the screen nearest to them turned on and Josh's father, Principal Kirkpatrick, looked at them. "Good morning marshals," he greeted, "that new 'kid' you're referring to, Marshal Brett, is Luis Moran. He's the honorary space marshal of the week. " Clearing his throat, he said, "I-I'm afraid the school's budget is lowering… again… and so… we must… once again… well, you know."

Emma cocked her head, her aqua eyes curious. "Well Principal Kirkpatrick, if the school was low on money, why didn't you just tell me? I'm sure Aaron doesn't mind if we donate some gold to the school. It's just a call away, you know."

The principal tugged at his collar in embarrassment. "Um… well… I-I couldn't do that, P-Princess Emma. T-That would be _much_ too embarrassing."

"Not at all," she replied easily, pulling out her intergalactic phone.

"T-Thank you, Princess. But… since Luis has already paid, we'll keep him for the time being," he replied, "I-If you don't mind… I placed him on your team."

"In that case," Emma said, putting away her phone, "I'll talk to my brother after the honorary marshal leaves. He won't mind."

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yoko asked, "Don't you remember what happened _last_ time we took the honorary marshal of the week? He nearly got us _killed_!"

He laughed uneasily. "I-I promise you, marshals, he won't cause you any damage. I'll check back with you guys. See you later!" and thus, the transmission ended.

The new student looked over at the marshals standing there and his eyes were set on Emma. A smirk met his lips as he was more powerful than he seemed. He sent dark evil waves into her, beginning to ail her slowly.

_So _that's_ the Twilight Princess of Alasparx,_ he thought, _Well… she'll die by my hand soon enough._

Emma sighed heavily, subconsciously leaning against Josh. His arm went around her waist, pulling her close and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you feeling okay, Em?" he queried worriedly, "You seem… tired."

"Sorry," she sighed, "I'll admit, I'm not feeling too well. But it shouldn't be anything to worry about. I'll be alright."

He put his hand on her forehead to take her temperature as Yoko took her pulse on her neck while Brett took her hand to judge the coolness of her body. Her forehead was hot, her heart beat fast, and her hand was freezing cold.

"Hmmm…" Josh pondered, "I think you have a fever."

"I'll be fine," she reassured, "I just need a healthy breakfast is all."

Yoko gasped. "Hey guys, Luis is walking towards us, let's talk to him," she said.

"Why not?" Brett agreed, "After all, he's part of our team for the day. I guess we'll have to take him with us everywhere we go. I suggest we take him to our first class this morning with Mr. S.. After all… space marshals have completely different classes than normal schools."

"Good idea," Emma said.

"Hello," Luis greeted, "it's nice to meet you. I'm the honorary marshal of the week. My name's Luis, Luis Moran."

"It's nice to meet you too, Luis. I'm Emma, and this is Josh, Yoko, and Brett," she introduced.

_Hmmm… Moran… sounds familiar,_ she thought, _a mere coincidence?_

Yoko looked at Josh, "Hey wait, where's Fluffy? I thought he was with you."

"He's at the repair centre. This morning he wasn't acting quite right, so I brought him to the repair centre to get him fixed up. Mr. Fitch kinda got carried away and so he's making some upgrades on Fluffy. I told him I'd come get him after breakfast before our first class," he answered.

"Poor Fluffy's having a rough day this morning," Brett commented.

_And he won't be the only one,_ Luis added silently, glancing at feverish Emma, _Your time will come too. I promise you… I _will_ get my revenge._

Forgetting to withhold his anger, a pulse of burning fire echoed in Emma's head and she took a step back, her hand on her forehead as the pain slowly dulled in her mind.

"Emma! Are you okay?!" Josh asked worriedly, grabbing hold of her.

"Just this… pain in my head," she replied, "I need to sit down or something."

Luis checked his anger and scolded himself gently for letting his emotions get the better of him as Josh, Yoko and Brett led Emma to a table, sitting her down. Yoko and Brett went off to fetch her something to eat and drink while Josh stayed to comfort her.

_Hmm… I think I've gotten to lighten things up,_ Luis thought, _don't want to torture her completely after the first few minutes of meeting her._

"Are you okay, Emma?" he asked with false worry.

Her head rested on his shoulder as he laid her against his chest. She looked up at him with a sigh. "Well… not really," she admitted, "but… I've gotta admit I've been worse. I guess it's only a headache."

"Awww… I'll take care of you, Em," Josh replied, stroking her face, "I'll help you get better. I love you, you know."

She gave the team leader a small smile as she sat back up, facing him. "I know you do, and I love you too," she said, leaning over to him and giving him a passionate kiss.

As Josh held her against him, Luis raised his eyebrow at the couple curiously.

_So he's in love with her,_ he contemplated, _this may be an interesting development indeed. Do I have the need to get rid of him? No… I shouldn't. Well… at least I don't think it'll be necessary. After all… my only revenge is towards Emma Stiles, the witch responsible for the death of my parents…_

Emma's cheek pressed against the fabric of his shirt as his hand was on the back of her head as she rested on his shoulder.

Brett and Yoko came over to them carrying a tray of breakfast foods and a bottle of water.

"Here," Brett offered, handing Emma the bottle.

She accepted it gratefully, taking the bottle and drinking deeply from it, sighing with contentment. "Thanks, Brett. I feel a lot better now. Well… enough about me. Go get breakfast yourselves. I'll be fine." Taking the apple on the tray, she bit into it deeply, and crunched on it as she watched Josh, Yoko, Brett and the new temporary marshal Luis go get their breakfasts while she sighed.

_Hmm… my ailment seems a little strange,_ she thought, _but I don't think I can pinpoint the source quite yet. I'll admit I'm a little suspicious of this Luis Moran, but I can't say there's little I can do at the moment while without any proof. _

"I must inform Joshua of my suspicions," she told herself quietly, "But not under scrutiny from Luis, or else it might expose his true nature."

As the team reproached her with their own trays, they all sat down at the table and suddenly Yoko laughed.

"Um… Yo?" Josh inquired, "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered that I saw this awesome ad for a karaoke competition coming up on Planet Larxiana in the Delta quadrant of sector 6," she replied, "Can we go, Josh? _Please_? It'll be a lot of fun!"

Brett shrugged. "I guess it'll depend on whether we have a mission that day," he responded, "or else I _guess_ we could go. I've done some research on Planet Larxiana before and its not dangerous. At least, not as dangerous as most of the other planets we've been to."

Emma laughed weakly, "I wouldn't mind going and watching myself. When I'm feeling better I'll be your voice couch if you want, Yoko."

"Ooh!" she squealed, "Thanks Emma!"

She winced, "Please, Yoko. Not so loud. My head is still ringing a bit."

Gently Joshua rubbed his girlfriend's back, trying to ease her. "You sure you're okay, Emma?" he queried in worry, "Are you sure you don't want to lie down or something? I could take you to the nurse's office if you want."

"N-No," she replied, "I-it's okay. Really, Josh. I'll be fine."

_That's what you think,_ Luis thought, _I _will_ have my revenge._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

After breakfast and picking up Fluffy at the repair centre, they went to their first class with the team's most favourite teacher, Mr. Spzoerscliipw', aka Mr. S..

"Good morning, class," he greeted with a pop, (note to readers: now every place there is a comma, Mr. S. pops), "Today, we shall be learning, about the different styles of dance, in the different places and sectors, of our galaxy. We shall do this with demonstrations by students, and after that with the use of these bracelets and shoes, I can program the style of dancing and thus, you will dance the chosen dance with your partner." He held up two pairs of bracelets and two pairs of shoes before placing them down on the table, picking up the top hat flipped upside-down and shook it, revealing that there were pieces of paper inside.

_This will be interesting,_ Luis contemplated, _well… I might as well see what Galaxy High is _really_ like. Whether it's such a grand school like its reputation states. _

"Well, who would like to go first?" Mr. S. offered, "Anyone? Bobby?"

"U-Uh!" the student exclaimed, "N-No thanks, Mr. S.. Maybe someone else should go first!" He grinned evilly, looking at his rival. "How about you, Josh?"

"What?!" the 16 year old rebel gasped, "Um… M-Mr. S., I-I would love to, b-but-"

"Nonsense!" his teacher interrupted, "Come up here and give it a try Josh."

Groaning, Joshua stood up, glancing over at Emma who sat next to him and she urged him up silently, knowing he had the capabilities. Walking down to Mr. S., he sighed, picking out a piece of paper from the top hat, and opening it.

"Well," Mr. S. popped, "what does it say?"

"The Liduniorn Waltz from Planet Zartalar in the Alpha quadrant of sector 12," he answered, "Never heard of it."

He grinned, popping once more. "Don't worry about it Josh. Now, choose your partner," he instructed as he secured the silver bracelets on his wrists.

Almost immediately Josh looked at Emma, his eyes silently begging her for help. "P-Princess Emma, would you honour me with this dance?" he asked; his voice hopeful as he offered his hand out to her.

She gave him a warm smile, standing up. "I'd love to, Joshua," she replied, magically levitating the bracelets onto her wrists and magically teleporting the shoes onto her feet and Josh's.

As Mr. S. turned down the room's lights and put the spotlights in the middle, shining on the couple as Emma took Josh's outstretched hand.

"Shall I set the mood a little more?" Emma inquired teasingly, raising her hand above her as a wisp of magic encircled them both, changing their clothes into a beautiful blue sleeveless dress and pure black tuxedo.

The rest of their class (except for maybe Bobby and Luis) went 'ooh' at the sight. Pretty much every student in Galaxy High who knew Emma or Josh knew that the two were going out. Setting his hand on her waist and taking her hand in his, her other hand rested on his shoulder. As the music began, the bracelets and shoes helped them with their steps, leading them on in a beautiful, enchanting and romantic dance.

"Ooh," Mr. Spzoerscliipw said, "good work, good work you two. You're doing a great job you two."

_Hmmm… maybe a little _too_ good,_ Luis thought, _well… that can be easily dealt with._

With a single wave of his hand under the desk, Emma stopped, beginning to cough as she covered her mouth with her hand while the other was at her throat.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Josh inquired worriedly as he noticed their formalwear changed back into their casual clothes.

"Is something the matter, Princess Stiles?" Mr. S. inquired, setting the lights back to normal in the room while turning off the music.

Her coughing worsened before she coughed out blood on her hand, collapsing unconscious on the floor.

"Emma!" Josh exclaimed, taking her into his arms, noticing the blood trailing down her lips, "Wake up!"

"Oh dear, oh my," Mr. S. exclaimed in a panicked voice, "This isn't good. Josh, take Princess Stiles to the nurse's office. We need to figure out what's happened. Yoko, Brett, go talk to Principal Kirkpatrick. I'll alert him that you're coming."

"Yes sir!" they shouted, immediately standing up.

"Umm… I guess I should come too," Luis said innocently, standing up and following them.

Josh lifted his unconscious girlfriend into his arms and held her close. "Don't worry, Emma, I'll take care of you," he whispered before running out of the classroom towards the nurse's office.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Emma, open your eyes," Josh begged quietly as he held her hand, "come on, you can't die on me or anything, okay?"

Her light aqua eyes barely half-opened as she glanced at him. "J-Josh? W-What happened to me?" she whispered.

"You started coughing and ended up coughing up blood," he explained, "the nurse said that you're ill. Something's hurting you and causing you to have a majorly high fever. We gave you some medicine and all you need now is rest and you'll be better in a few days."

She sighed, closing her eyes, "That's good to know."

"I'll take you back to your room," he said, lifting her body and pressing her against him, "Let's go."

Soon enough, they arrived back at her room, laying the ailing princess on her bed, her head gently settling on the pillow.

"Sleep, Emma," Josh told her quietly, giving her a soft kiss as he pulled the blankets over her, "you'll be better soon."

She smiled. "I know," she sighed, "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied, "you know how to reach me if you need anything." He gave her another kiss before leaving the room, closing the door after him, "Hmm… maybe I should go check in with my dad and see what he thinks. This seems just beyond coincidence that the honorary marshal of the week Luis Moran just happened to arrive this morning. I'll have to talk to the team about this. That's going to be impossible with _him_ around though… Well… I'll figure something out, or at least… Brett will."

Then in a rush, he hurried over to his dad's office to find them in a very serious conference.

"Ah, hello Josh," Principal Kirkpatrick said, "how's the princess doing?"

The younger Kirkpatrick sighed, closing the door behind him. "Emma will be better in a few days," he said, "The nurse can't exactly pinpoint the illness, but gave her some medicine for her fever. But the nurse also said that she should be better in a few days and that it'll pass."

"Good," Principal K. sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. I've already alerted Prince Aaron and he's on his way now to take care of his sister."

_Which means,_ Luis thought, _I'll have to take care of Emma before her brother arrives. If that happens, there's no way I can get rid of her before he arrives. Meaning… I'll have to launch the attack now._

Standing up, he smiled, his eyes glowing red. "Excuse me, Principal Kirkpatrick, but I'll be going now," he hissed, the clothes on his body transforming to black robes with a hood, "I've got an attack to launch."

Yoko, Brett, and Principal K. also stood up abruptly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he howled.

Fluffy growled, wagging his robotic tail.

"Who _are_ you?!" Brett gasped.

Luis smiled evilly. "Someone who wants to see a certain person dead," he said, "but not without a little fun first." With a swish of his robe, he vanished in black smoke.

"He's after Emma," Josh declared boldly, "it only makes sense."

"Josh, what are you talking about?" Yoko demanded from her team leader.

"Just think," He insisted, "this morning, in the cafeteria, Emma just so _happened_ to start feeling ill. And then in Mr. S.' class, when she coughed out blood and collapsed. It only makes sense."

"But why would he target Emma?" Brett pointed out, "What's his motive?"

"You'll have to find out as soon as you can," Principal Kirkpatrick ordered, "because if what he says is true, we've got to prepare for the invasion. I'll send the order to get the defence shield put up."

The 10 year old marshal looked desperately at Josh. "Josh, does Emma still have her laptop in her room?" he asked quickly, "I might find something in her history files."

The older marshal nodded. "Let's go. We'll leave the rest to you, Dad."

With that being said, the four (including Fluffy) of them left the office and hurried back to Emma's room, finding the young princess breathing hard, sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Emma!" Josh exclaimed, rushing to her side, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes barely opened, looking at him, coughing weakly. "J-Josh? W-What is it?" she asked.

"Is your password the same?" Brett demanded, turning on her laptop computer.

Weakly she shook her head. "I-I've changed it," she whispered.

"What's the new password?" Yoko inquired.

The princess gave her boyfriend a gentle smile. "'Joshua Kirkpatrick'. No spaces, no capitals," she answered.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and pressed it tighter against his chest. "A great password, isn't it?" He tried to joke, lowering his face to hers so he could speak in a quiet enough voice that met only _her_ ears, "Do you know what _my_ password is?"

She replied in a teasing voice while playing dumb, "What is it?"

"What else?" he chuckled, giving her a soft kiss before whispering in her ear, "Beautiful and exquisite Princess Emma Stiles. I love you, Emma."

"I love you too," she replied, sighing, letting her eyes close.

"I'm in," Brett announced, scanning through her files for a few moments before shouting, "Aha! Found something!"

"So who is this Luis Moran person anyway?" Yoko inquired.

"Apparently he was the son of Larxene and Warren Moran," he explained, "who were executed as by order of Princess Emma Stiles after an attempt was made on Prince Aaron's life. So maybe that's why Luis wants to kill her; in revenge for his parents. I suspect his army would be anyone and everyone against the Stiles family and their rule."

"It makes sense," Josh said, looking back down at his girlfriend, "Emma, do you remember this?"

But she was already fast asleep, her head tilted slightly to her side, her face somewhat scrunched in pain as she breathed hard.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. As the plasma screen came on, Josh's father's face came on.

"Attention all marshals, we are under attack. This is not a drill! To your Defenders! I repeat, this is not a drill!" he announced urgently before the TV turned off.

Josh looked at his team. "Come on guys, let's go. Fluffy, you stay here with Emma," he ordered before the three marshals ran off to the hangar bay.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Defenders, ready to launch, 3, 2, 1!"

The marshals set off on their Defenders, beginning to fire their lasers at the invading ships, taking notice of the gold and black one standing out.

_I bet that one's Luis'_, Josh thought, swerving his dark blue defender around the lasers tracked on it.

"Um, hey guys, why isn't the defence shield up?" Bobby inquired through his helmet communicator which connected to all the others.

"That's a good question, actually," Brett agreed, "something must be wrong with the controls."

As if on cue, Principal Kirkpatrick's voice reached them. "Marshals, we cannot activate the defence shield due to some sort of strange power outage for it. I suspect that magic may be involved, and I don't mean Princess Emma Stiles' magic either."

"Then it must be Luis Moran," Yoko guessed logically, "it only makes sense after what we witnessed in Principal K.'s office."

"Proceed with extra caution, marshals," the adult continued, "good luck, and be careful. Principal K. out."

Not only a few minutes later, they heard alien marshal Spavid growl. "Guys, there's just too many. We can't handle them all."

"We _have_ to," Bobby argued, "they're going to destroy the whole school if we don't."

Josh narrowed his eyes as he shot down another ship. "I hate to say this, but Bobby's right. We have no other choice. It's either this or total surrender."

"But isn't it Emma that Luis wants?" Yoko inquired.

"T-Then let's say we give her to him," Bobby stammered, his voice dripping with fear.

Josh was surprised and angered by the mere suggestion. "Never," he hissed, "we're not sending a fellow marshal to her death. Luis is planning on killing her."

_And I can't let that happen,_ he added silently, _I'll _never_ let that happen._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Emma's eyes fluttered open as she felt the ground rumble occasionally with a crash of a ship. She forced herself to sit up, even though she felt so dizzy from it. Hearing Fluffy whine, she turned to look at the Ultra-pet.

"F-Fluffy, where are the others?" she asked quietly.

The robo-dog ran towards the window, his front paws on the windowsill, motioning outside.

She winced as she clutched her ribs with one hand while the other supported her by remaining on the bed. The princess forced herself to ignore it and swung her legs out of bed, her magic transforming her clothes to her light blue uniform, immediately notifying Fluffy of her intentions.

The Ultra-pet barked, running after her as she headed to her own green-streaked Defender.

_I-I've gotta help them. Wait a sec, the defence shield wasn't activated. Something must be wrong, I've gotta go check it out,_ Emma thought as she summoned her wings to fly, heading now to the defence shield room. She transformed her uniform back to her casual clothes as to not alert others of her true intentions.

When she arrived, Principal Kirkpatrick was there with several teachers, trying to figure out what was wrong. As she flew in, Josh's father looked up at her.

"Princess Emma! You shouldn't be walking –more or less flying, around. You're still sick," he scolded.

"I knew I had to help," she insisted, floating down beside him onto the floor and using magic on the controls, sourcing her own power to rejoin the circuitry to make the controls work again, "now let's get the defence shield up."

"Defence shield, activated," the automated voice announced, the blue shield shimmering up into view.

_Next… I've gotta get up there and stop them, _Emma thought as she began to fly off again, _I cannot allow Luis to hurt any of my friends. _

"Fluffy, stay here," she instructed before flying out.

"Princess, where are you going?!" Principal K. called after her.

"She's probably going up there to help her friends," Mr. S. guessed, "Of course, she'd like to help them."

"But she could get hurt, more or less killed up there," Mr. Fitch argued, "How long 'till the prince arrives?"

"I'm not sure…" Principal K. admitted, "Let's hope he gets here in time to help. I've alerted him of our new situation and he's bringing reinforcements. Let's hope by then it's not too late…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Defender #4, ready to launch," Emma announced, her hand at the thrusters, "3, 2, 1!"

Launching her Defender up to join the others, she heard Josh scold angrily at her, "Emma! What are you doing up here?! You're supposed to be resting!"

"I can't," she replied, "I can't let you guys fight this battle for my sake. Using magic weakens me, but I have no choice. I must."

Focusing with her mind, she placed a protective barrier on each of the remaining Defenders, and used her magic to lock on several of the enemy ships, taking them down now with ease.

_Don't think it's so easy,_ Luis echoed into her mind, suddenly causing a fierce amount of pain beginning to spasm in her body.

A cry of pain escaped her lips as she felt his magic cause her ribs contract and snap, the broken bones cutting into her inner flesh.

"D-Dammit," she breathed into her communicator.

Josh's Defender was suddenly flying alongside hers, the leader gazing worriedly at her.

"Emma, you've got to land!" he told her, "You're too weak to continue on like this! You could die!"

"And so you shall," Luis spoke, his missiles smashing into her engines, momentarily knocking her unconscious as her Defender began to spiral towards the ground.

"Emma!" Josh, Yoko and Brett shouted in union.

"Princess Emma, you've got to eject!" Bobby reminded, though none of them knew she could hear them.

"Emma! Emma! EMMA!" Josh screamed before the green Defender smashed into the ground, exploding into raging flames. Hurriedly he spoke to his team, "Guys, take care of them."

Landing near the crash site, Josh leaped out of his dark blue Defender and ran to see whether he could find her.

"Emma! Emma!" he cried, looking around desperately for her.

Coughing answered, and he ran over to find Emma laying on her back on the ground, blood dripping from the corner of her lips. Her face was contorted into pain, and he knew something was wrong. Taking her into his arms, he held her close, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"J-Josh," she whispered, her eyes barely open, "I'm not going to make it. The internal bleeding is t-too bad. I feel one of my broken ribs pressing up against my heart."

He shook his head furiously. "You can't leave me, Emma. I love you," he begged.

"I have one last request, Josh. One last wish." She told him quietly, "My last wish… I-is for you to be happy. I want you… to study hard, get good grades, and be the best marshal you could ever be… I love you. I want you, as well as the others, to celebrate my life, not mourn my death. I want you to find someone else… who'll make you happy."

"I-I can't," he sobbed, "I can't be happy without you. There'll never be anyone else. You stole my heart, and it's filled with your love. No one will be able to replace the empty void."

She smiled, reaching up weakly to stroke his face before he pressed her hand against his cheek with his own. "I love you, Josh. I always have since I met you… and…" With her last breath, she whispered, "…goodbye."

As Emma's eyes closed forever, her hand slipped from his grip and dropped to the ground lifelessly.

"No!" Josh cried, shaking her, "Emma! Emma! Wake up, please! Emma!"

Pressing his cheek against her forehead, he wept loudly and bitterly against her body, tears running like relentless waterfalls down his cheeks. Above them, Emma's older brother Prince Aaron arrived with reinforcements, easily taking down the remaining ships, Aaron himself taking out Luis'. The marshals and the Alasparxians all cheered in union at their victory, unbeknownst to what they have lost, as Josh and Emma's last conversation was theirs and theirs alone.

Still weeping, Josh pressed his lips against Emma's cold mouth, tasting her blood, and only wished they could still be together.

"I-I love you so much," he sobbed, looking through blurry, tear-filled blue eyes at her still face, "and I promise you I'll fulfill your last wish."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, all classes were cancelled as they spent the day mourning for Emma, her body laid in a glass coffin in the auditorium as several people spoke during their special service. Already Yoko and Brett had taken the stand, and Principal Kirkpatrick was finishing up his speech.

"Yesterday, Galaxy High lost a marshal. But yesterday, the universe lost a noble, brave, strong and caring princess. I speak for all who knew her well, Emma Stiles will be missed greatly by those who loved her," he finished, sniffing, "Thank you."

As he left the podium, the silence continued as Josh shakily took his father's place. His eyes were red from crying, his voice dry and cracked from sobbing, and his hands shook with loss.

Clearing his throat, he began, "A-As most of you know, Emma was my girlfriend; the love of my life. I loved that girl with all my heart and soul. For most of you who knew her, you'd know her to be a kind, caring, loving, and remarkable young woman."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Before she died… she told me to tell all of you, all of us, to celebrate her life, and not mourn her death. Being with her… were such happy times. She was so carefree, so loving, so brave, and so beautiful. Not just in body, but her heart and soul were pure. S-She'll be greatly missed by a lot of people… including me. I love you Emma, I always have, and I always will."

Before the 16 year old could break down in front of the crowd, he turned and left, standing on the side with his father and team, Yoko and Brett hugging him tightly as the last speaker came… Emma's brother.

"For those of you who wish to know the fate of Emma's murderer, Luis Moran will be taken back to Alasparx for jail time and punishment before awaiting execution for the death of a member of the royal family." he announced, pain in his voice for the all-too-fresh loss for his beloved sister, "My younger sister Emma… s-she was a great person. Her personality alone was wonderful, and as Josh said, her body, heart, and soul were pure. I could have never asked for a better little sister, and never more for a better friend than she, who always was willing to hear out my problems, even if it may be most stupidest thing ever, she would be there to listen and comfort me."

With tears falling from his dark blue eyes, he blinked and looked up away from the eyes of the crowd, sniffing as he fought back the sorrow eating away at him.

"I love you, little sis.," he choked, "I'm sorry your big brother wasn't there to protect you. I-I hope you rest in forever peace."

Thus… the special service for the Princess of Alasparx ended.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the students and teachers comforted each other, in the hallways and rooms, Josh went outside alone, staring up into azure skies, reminding him of the beautiful eyes that would never open again. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held a portrait of her against his chest, wishing that they could be together again. As he looked at the picture, he noticed the books she held in one arm against her chest, and remembered her last wish.

_I want you to be happy…_ she had said, _Study hard, get good grades, and be the best marshal you could ever be…. I love you._

Scrunching close his tearful blue eyes, he imagined Emma's smiling face at him. He looked up at the sunlight with a small smile on his face.

"I'll be the best marshal I can," he swore, "for the both of us… I promise."

* * *

**WAHH! I hope that wasn't TOO sad for you! And that I've captured Josh's sorrow good enough!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (reminder that you can request for a 'happy-ending' or 'aftermath' sequel!)**


End file.
